Father's day
by organic haircoat
Summary: Isaac tries to wrap the present that he got for Derek but it's hard when he can't control his puppy wolf and he just gets so frustrated with himself. Luckily Pack mom stiles is there to help him out and he gets the present wrapped and Isaac takes it to Derek and the two have a cute little alpha/father/son moment implied sterek and lots of puppy isaac and cuddles


Isaac whined and fiddled with the weak paper again. How was it possible that anyone could ever make such perfectly wrapped presents, he'd seen all the other pack members do theirs fine – but his, just a simple square photo frame, couldn't be wrapped properly.

He groaned and let his head fall onto the bench next to the scissors. The roll of tape that he had dangled from his finger trying to cut it straight dropped suddenly and taped up his arm and down his leg. Bemoaning his stupidity again Isaac reached down and grabbed it only to stare in complete astonishment when he realised that he'd managed to tap his leg to his hand by pulling the tape up on the wrong side of his leg.

"Oh this is just brilliant I am once again proving my baby status to the pack by showing that I cannot wrap a square! I'm the same age for goodness sake –well minus a few years, but the same age almost." He groaned and continued muttering and leant down to pull the tape off his foot. It rolled over and over on its and was pulled to tight to be pulled off without scissors, but when he sat up he managed to loop a second piece of tape around his foot and over the corner of the stool that he was sitting on. He stopped everything that he was doing and stared at his hand.

"Are you kissing me? Are you absolutely kidding me? I am not dumb enough to tape myself to a chair." He frowned at it. "You know what that is fine I don't have to wrap my present now, I just wanted to write my card first anyway! I can do that easily."

He reached over and grabbed his special card writing pen to start writing. But the ink wasn't coming out. Isaac growled in frustration and unscrewed the lid pulling out the ink vial. "Why aren't you coming out? Caught up in his frustration he shook the little glass vial that was inside his card pen and shook it hard.

Something wet splashed up onto Isaac's cheek and arms. Isaac stopped shaking it and felt his cheek where he could feel the droplets running down to his chin. Isaac couldn't help but pull a face and growl in frustration throwing the ink pen down in the kitchen sink and letting it shatter against the tin.

Ink spots covered his card and his face and Isaac had, had enough. "I'm not wrapping any present, I'm not giving any card, I am not even going to mention this whole thing because it is stupid and annoying and it makes me upset!" He could feel as his wolf side started to grow more dominant over his body.

Stiles walked into the room dropping his grocery bags on the floor. He was unbothered to have a puppy in his kitchen he knew that Lydia and Erica had probably thrown him out of the hale house so that they could make a father's day lunch for Derek without being interrupted. "Hey pup, how's it going?" Stiles got busy with the groceries, only looking up to really inspect Isaac when he heard the little sniffles coming from the boy.

Isaac was dace down resting his forehead on the bench. "I hate everything! I can't even wrap the present then when I decided not to and tried to use my special pen to write the card it spread ink everywhere and now I can't tell the others because they already call me the baby puppy and I don't want to be the baby because I contribute to the pack as well!"

Stiles raised an eyebrow at the outburst and finally noticed the ink patches covering Isaac's skin. He chuckled and opened his arms. "Come here pup."

"I can't" Isaac broke into sobs again.

Stiles rolled his eyes figuring that Isaac was being over dramatic again and walked to his puppy. "Hey, it's not that bad you've….really done a number on yourself wow." He rubbed Isaacs back and promised himself a good laugh tonight when Isaac wasn't sobbing all over the place and tied to his chair by stick tape.

"Alright, let me help you clean this mess up, okay?" Stiles took the scissors and cut the tap off of Isaac freeing him from that sticky mess and rolling it into a little ball before putting it in the bin. Then he pulled the card out of the way of any of the running Ink leeks and wiped the mess up. Finally Stiles stated cleaning all the ink away with a ruined rag.

Then came Isaac himself, he'd calmed down a little when Stiles sated fixing things up but he was still covered in ink. Thinking on his feet Stiles grabbed the wonder stick from the laundry and carefully rubbed it over the ink patches on Isaac's skin. "Alright now this won't remove it all but it'll fade enough for it to look normal okay?"

Isaac nodded only hiccupping a little from his earlier tear fest.

Stiles washed it off carefully grateful to see that it had actually worked. "We'll put another layer on tonight and then maybe it'll be gone by morning okay?"

Isaac nodded and latched himself onto stiles his wolf instincts turning to the second alpha for his puppy snuggling needs.

Stiles was well used to it by now and kissed Isaac's forehead before working over the top of him to get the present wrapped. It was difficult to work with the paper now that it was soaked in the ink. But he managed to get it wrapped and tie it with a huge ribbon before turning to the card and pulling out a blue pen. "Here, I'm sure you can write very neatly and carefully with this pen just this once, I won't even tell Derek that it wasn't your special card pen that wrote it." Stiles pushed the card right in front of Isaac and handed him the pen before returning to unpacking the groceries. Normally he would have one of the wolves to help, but no one was free today because they were all preparing for father's day.

He watched Isaac from the corner of his eye while he put away everything. Eventually the pup finished and put away the card into he little envelope that came provided.

"All finished?" He set a plate of cookies and a glass of milk in front of Isaac. The blonde nodded and happily took some cookies to munch on. "Sorry for crying all over you." His cheeks heated up he hated when his wolf decided to act all puppy like on stiles, it was really embarrassing when he came to control his wolf again. Even though Derek insisted that it was natural for him to act like that and stiles always assured him that it was fine, even went as far as to tell him that he actually liked it when he had an arm full of puppy Isaac.

Derek had told him that it was natural for him to need to act younger than the others do sometimes because his stress had been particularly high when he had been bitten. This meant that his wolf was more vulnerable than it needed to be and had bonded closer with Derek and in doing so Stiles as well. Stiles picked up the card and present and nodded, "Right, they look perfect" He let Isaac snuggle against him for a bit longer, letting his own scent wash over Isaac and making him feel safer. "Now go on, I'll drive you back and then you can take this to my sour wolf." He petted the younger boy's hair and hoped that Derek would accept the gift nicely.

Isaac left the house and drove back with Stiles chattering the whole way. When they arrived the others were all there and Derek was sitting on the porch with a beer in his hand talking with Peter. His eyes immediately shot to the jeep when they pulled up and Isaac gulped. He knew that Derek had told him it was okay to refer to him as his guardian in public but they'd never said it in private. What if this was taking things too far? Sure the others were joining in the father's day celebrations but he didn't think that any of them were as serious about it as he was. He felt Stiles pat his shoulder just before he bravely climbed out of the car and awkwardly made his way to Derek and Peter.

Stiles bounded up the stairs behind him and dragged Peter away to discuss some boring and mundane area of the Hale mansion that needed renovating.

That left Derek and Isaac awkwardly on the porch trying to pretend that they weren't being stared at by the rest of the pack.

Derek patted the spot next to him. "Sit down Pup."

Isaac did and sat the present on his lap. "I…I got this as a father's day present. I mean…not because…well maybe I do. But I don't." Derek smirked at the display of awkwardness and ruffled the golden locks before taking the present and un-wrapping it.

Inside was a little photo album, filled with pictures ranging from the original hale family to the pack that Isaac was living with now. Derek flipped through them all with a little smile on his face and occasionally pointed someone out t Isaac and told him a little story about them. The other pack members called out to them both. "Is the baby and his daddy having a family history lesson!?" Erica dissolved into giggles and Lydia wasn't much better.

Stiles huffed, "quit ruining the cute moment all of you or I won't make Derek cook a barbecue later and you can all eat raw meat." They all quickly quietened down after that and Derek pulled out the card that he had left.

Inside the card was a basic print out greeting of happy Father's Day and then below it was Isaac's familiar scrawl.

_Thank you for letting me call you Dad that time when the social security lady came over. I'm sorry that I let it slip that you and Stiles were dating and she had that weird freak out. It's made me feel really safe being here and _there were a few scribbled out words before finally in really small writing Isaac had scribbled. _Happy father's day. _

As Derek red the letter a little feeling of Alpha pride swelled up inside of him. Here was his first real young pup thanking him for looking after him and if he read he scribbles correctly wanted to be a real family. He wrapped one arm around Isaac and pulled him into his chest pinning him there and covering Isaac in his alpha's scent protectively.

Peter leaned against the fence railing and smirked at his nephew who was clearly having an unusual moment with his Alpha wolf. Stiles shoved him in the side before calling to the others, "Alright lunch is up and anyone who teases Isaac is doing the dishes by themselves. "

"What if we all tease Isaac?"

"Then the alpha will come and chase you all." Derek slid into his position at the head of the table and patted Stiles's hand. So far this had been the best first Father's Day he'd ever had with his pack family.


End file.
